Nights
by BlakeIy
Summary: It's not because he's ecofriendly; Beedle's a busy guy. Sure, he's sociable, talkative, and outgoing, so of course he has some friends. But up until now, when a certain sweet, beautiful - and somewhat promiscuous - girl named Zelda starts visiting his shop for something besides shopping, Beedle thinks he might finally have a girlfriend. ZeldaxBeedle, weird shippings AHOY.


**I know everyone is going to kill me for writing this bastard of a fanfic but with my outofcontrol imagination it just proves that God has stopped caring. **

* * *

Beedle's Airshop. The only place to get this particular item in Skyloft. She'd run into a little boy earlier, crying his eyes out with two halves of a net in his hands. The kid said he'd broken it shortly before she'd appeared, due to tripping with it, snapping the thing in half.

The kid explained his dilemma as any typical child's worry, saying he'd earned the money to buy the net himself, and felt as if all his work had gone to waste. Well, Zelda wasn't going to let this one slide. What lesson would that be to a kid, that the proof of his hard work went away so easily? So, the Headmaster's daughter took it upon herself to try to reason with the man who'd sold it to the kid, Beedle, and see where it would lead her. If he didn't accept her explanation, she'd buy it for the kid herself. _It's almost Christmas, anyways. One small gift for an innocent child couldn't hurt._

Finally Zelda arrived at her destination. Standing just in front of one of the entrances to the bazaar, the blonde beauty's head titled upwards to the floating store. She removed from her pouch a deku seed, one of the few she'd purchased from that excessively happy man from the Gear Shop.

Twisting her body and throwing back her arm, Zelda Z-targete-I MEAN locked her eyes on the bell hanging from the Airshop. Letting go with one swift movement and a small grunt from the young woman, the deku seed produced a small "ding" sound from the bell.

Zelda pouted. _That was pathetic...I hope he heard it...or however it is the bell lets him know someone's waiting._

Sighing, Zelda reached into her pouch once more for another seed. She repeated her stance from before, and threw the second nut.

_Clack..._

_Really? I barely hit the floorboard!_

Aaaand again...

"I really have to try this time," Zelda muttered to herself. "My arms getting tired."

This time, Zelda took a few steps back from the flying store's shadow. Putting one foot in front of the other, Zelda put more weight on the back one. She looked like a kid with some serious problems to the Skyloftians around her, but she didn't particularly notice. Throwing her arm back, Zelda took a deep breath, and then released.

_Ding!_

The young Skyloftian didn't try to hide her smile. "Finally..." Though not often, Zelda had been here a few times before. She hadn't many reasons to, to be honest, but with a small enough place as Skyloft is, one often finds themselves going just about anywhere to find some sort of entertainment. She was familiar with the procedure; the red ball attached to the string coming down - the main reason Zelda never shops here, after a semi-traumatic memory of a certain boy peering up her skirts. But she looked around this time, and made sure that nobody was within the distance.

It was a bit of a pain in the ass, holding the broken net and gripping onto the rope at the same time, but it's not like she'd be holding on forever. As the rope pulled her up and up, Zelda had meager thoughts of the mechanics of Beedle's floating store. She was curious, but not _so_ much as to ask.

The rope reached the top, halted for a minute, and then changed its direction into moving sideways. She let go, and brushed off the imaginary dust from her dress.

Zelda liked the sound of her boots against the floor, and as she walked inside the shop she made note of the rumored trapdoor Link and a few of the other boys whined about. It had been a while, so Zelda took a good look at the store as she sauntered to the counter. It was small, with one bed. She saw very large gears and small, colourful tv-like box in the corner.

"Ahem." She knew the man was busy, but starting up the conversation and properly welcoming customers was _his_ job.

As if on cue, - well it was, literally, a cue - the man known as Beedle turned his head. "Hi!" He let out, his voice somewhat breath-heavy and exhausted sounding.

Zelda smiled. "Uh-" she began, but cleared her throat upon realizing how dry it was. "Hello." _Are we on a first-name basis? I'm not sure how to address him..._

"What can I do for you today?"

"Oh! Uhm..." She held the broken net before the man, who pouted at the sight.

"Ohhhhhh! It's broken? What a shame...and purchased from me, no doubt."

Zelda nodded, her eyebrows buried. _ I should have thought about what i was going to say before coming here..._ "Uh...well, you see, I didn't buy this-"

"I know! I haven't really seen you here!"

_...Rude? _"Yes, well, it's not mine. A boy bought it from you a while ago-" Beedle opened his mouth to speak again, trying to seize the opportunity as Zelda paused, but she beat him to it, and continued on. "-he worked really hard to afford it, and this was obviously an accident..."

"Oh! You mean that little kid with the freckles and crinkled face? Yeah! He seemed really excited-" deep breath. "-when he bought it from me."

Zelda nodded. "Mmh, that's him." There was a moment of silence between the two. Both knew what was coming next, but neither knew how the other planned on wording it. "Well...I was wondering, if there's any way-"

"No." The man said quite abruptly. Zelda blinked, startled.

"Excuse me...?" She asked. _I can't believe this guy!_

"Say no more, miss," he began. "I know that kid's situation quite well. I'd seen him come in and out of my shop, checking each time to count his rupees."

Zelda nodded. "Y-yeah?"

"Well, I simply wouldn't be _human_ if I weren't to understand his situation!" He beamed. "It's broken where the stick and the net itself meet..that's obviously an accident." Beedle took one hand off of the handle bar, and reached over to the stick-part of the broken net. "If someone were really looking to break a hunk of wood like this, it'd've snapped right..." He traced his finger along the center of the stick, lightly brushing over Zelda's hold. "..here."

Zelda's spine chilled at the unexpected touch, and she felt her face heat. "Oh..." She nodded, though she hadn't looked at the stick at all.

Beedle gave her a goofy grin, his hand returning to the handle. "I make plenty extra, and I know that kid is good at heart, for his age. Take the net on the counter."

Zelda gave him a questioning look.

"Really! Besides, I could never turn down a little kid and a cute gi- I mean, _young lady_ at the same time!" He chuckled.

Zelda smiled, but she was still unsure. She didn't feel right just _taking_ a new one...after all, the fact that the kid had broken it wasn't his problem. _I'll have to pay him back soon_, she thought.

As Zelda turned to get the new net, Beedle spoke up yet again.

"Oh and," he started. "You can just toss the broken pieces over there, in the corner." As Zelda looked at him, she noticed Beedle's gaze directed towards a corner just next to his bed. She shook her head.

"It's fine, really - I mean, you've been _so_ polite about this whole thing. I'll just toss it when I get home."

As much as it strained his neck, the man turned his head yet again. "But your hands will be full enough as it is. How will you get down?"

Zelda smiled. "I can jump." _He's actually a very nice man._ Without much thought, Zelda spun, walking around the shop's counter and stood before the man. In a mere second, she leaned forward, eyes closed, and kissed Beedle on the side of his face."Thank you for being so kind. I'll be sure to come and pay you back."

Beedle said nothing, giving her a look as if he thought she were crazy; but the pink tint on his cheeks said otherwise. "I-..Uh-"

And with a cute giggle and a swift flip of her hair, Zelda ran off through the exit, turning and winking at him in the doorway. Her flaxen locks hit her face, and the shine from the outside sun only added to the sheer beauty of it.

The befuddled man stayed almost still, expect for his legs, which had actually slowed quite down a bit. The only thing to snap him out of his daze was the alarm that signaled he _needed to pedal faster_. That, along with the screams from outside that said, "THE SHOP IS FALLING, THE SHOP IS FALLING!"

Whoops.

* * *

**I love weird pairings. I am the master of weird pairings. Even though I'm a shitty writer and artist, if you'd like a fic/drawing of a weird couple then feel fa-REE to ask me.**

**This was originally supposed to be a rated M oneshot, but it ended up getting way too fluffy. So I'm going to keep it rated K+ for now since I said "ass", lol. Might go up to T later but, we're all mature here, right? Anyways, I think I might keep it a oneshot for now, unless it was good enough to continue? I have the rest of the idea plotted out but I'm not sure if I should continue or not.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! If you read this and whether you liked it or not I'd appreciate a review or somethin'. I just know there are a few Beedle fans out there and he is NOT ADDED TO THE LIST. Idk I kind of spammed so if he does then ill change that. But for now it's just going to be listed under Zelda. Also I make no sense BYEEE THANKS FOR READING I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL SERIOUSLY.**


End file.
